How To Accidentally Set Everyone Up
by WILD.SHINY.MU D KIP.APPEARED
Summary: Gilbert and his little brother only wanted to set Elizaveta and Roderich up but those two aren't the only one hooking up, it looks like everyone is! Gakuen Hetalia style, OCs, and Human names used. centers AustriaxHungary but a multi-couple story.
1. The Power Of Awesome Beer!

"Volkner!"A shout of an albino youth echoed through the house. A grunt from the upper level was the response.

"Don't shout." Gilbert Beilschmidt, the albino youth, went up the stairs, ignoring the stern warning of his little brother, Ludwig Beilschmidt, gave to look for their little brother, Ralph-Volkner Beilschmidt, up in his room. Once in the young German's room, Gilbert smacked the back of his brother's head to gain his attention.

Volkner looked up from his homework, which was something Ludwig have nagged him to do before but now is something out of habit, just to see the pair of red eyes he's very familiar with. Gilbert smirked at the young platinum blonde and this gave Volkner a sign that Gilbert wants something from him. Volkner simply shuddered.

"What do you want?" Volkner demanded, crossing his arms as he watches the older albino check the halls before closing and locking the door. After closing and locking, Gilbert faced Volkner and grinned his signature mischievous grin. Again, Volkner shuddered.

"Volkner, you know how that Elizaveta girl rejected the awesome me right?"

"Sigh, yes, of course I know! I was with you when she rejected you. She rejected you because she likes Roderich, you know."

"That's ri- wait, what! She rejected the awesome me for that bastard Roderich!" Volkner covered his ears and prays to the heavens that Gilbert's voice wouldn't be the last thing he hears as Gilbert continues to shout his rants. A knock on the door was heard and that caused Gilbert to stop and Volkner to sigh in relief.

"Oi, Gilbert, Ralph. Is everything fine? What's with the shouting?" Ludwig demanded from the other side of the door. Gilbert scowled and Volkner sighed.

"Everything's fine, you don't have to worry about anything but our dinner! Really!" Volkner reassured his other big bother. On the other side, Ludwig nodded his head and the two brothers in the room can hear his footsteps leaving. Both the albino and the platinum blonde sighed in relief once the footsteps really faded and the sound of the kitchen stove turning on.

"Anyway, yes, Elizaveta likes Roderich…a lot and everyone knows that! Well…everyone knows but you and, of course, Roderich." Gilbert looked at Volkner as the platinum blonde tells him. The platinum blonde shook his head before continuing.

"At first I thought it was just a rumor but when you asked her out and when she rejected you…heh… heh heh heh!"Gilbert looks at his younger brother again. Narrowing his eye on he young platinum blonde, Gilbert's curiosity got the best of him.

"What's so funny?"

"I can't believe you weren't able to see how her eyes travelled to Roderich when you were asking her out! But that's not important, what's important is what you came here for." Volkner, crossing his arms, decided to end this talk as soon a possible…or at least, before their dinner's ready. Gilbert didn't seem to mind because he simply shrugged.

"I was going to ask your help to embarrass Elizaveta but after everything you told me…The awesome me decided to do something instead! And I tell you! It's a brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Hurry up! Dinner's probably ready by now and this World History homework isn't going to finish itself you know!" Gilbert gave him another one of his signature mischievous grin.

"Let's set them up!"Volkner dropped the pen he was absentmindedly idling with from the start, his jaw slightly dropping and silence quickly filled the room. He looks straight at the familiar red eyes as the corners of his lips started twitching. Gilbert still has his mischievous grin and is just waiting for Volkner's response. Finally, what seems like an hour (sadly, though, it was just 5 minutes), Volkner found his voice.

"W-what! Why? I though you hate them."

"Yeah I do but if we set them up, it'll embarrass them both and if they do hook up after that, they'll bow down and worship the awesome me…and you!" Silence, again, filled the room and after a few seconds…

"No…" Volkner shook his head and Gilbert was slightly taken aback at the sudden reply of the young platinum blonde.

"Why not?"Gilbert whined, Volkner sighed and raked his hands through his hair.

"Because, if I do, I'll get in trouble and we're talking about Elizaveta! She'll kick our sorry asses black and blue with her frying pan! Anyway, why don't you do it with Francis and Antonio?" Gilbert huffed, putting his slender arms on the arms of the chair Volkner's sitting on, leaning forward so that his forehead was touching Volkner's and red eyes staring straight to baby blue eyes.

"The two of them are busy and…I'll treat you beer if you agree." Gilbert has used Volkner's biggest weakness. Beer. Gilbert instantly noticed that inner battle with him and his conscience. After a few seconds of waiting and watching the youngest Beilschmidt shaking, a very defeated German sighed, raking his right hand through his hair.

"Alright, alright…" Gilbert pumped his fists in the air and started dancing in joy.

"Yes!" He continued dancing until a knock on the door was heard again. This stopped Gilbert from his mini-celebrating dance.

"Dinner's ready."The low voice of which both Gilbert and Volkner both recognize as Ludwig's voice. Volkner stood up to organize his desk as Gilbert unlocks and opens the door before running downstairs to the living room. Volkner reassured Ludwig that he'll be down in a minute before Ludwig also went to the dining room. After organizing his desk, he went out of the room, switching the light off and closing the door as he goes, Volkner sighs.

"What did I get myself into?"

* * *

><p>Ralph-Volkner Beilschmidt is my OC!Berlin. I have more OCs and they'll make some appearance here. I picked that name because first: I saw it in the internet, Second; I'm a fan of pokemon, Third; Volkner is a German name. So ta-da! Oh and by the way, this is mixture or Hetero and Homosexual pairing (Yaoi and Yuri) but...This is Hetalia so...<p>

Oh, and I hope you enjoyed it. I really hope you did!


	2. First Try On Setting Lizzy and Roddy Up!

A fantastic Friday today and the routines of the school begin as usual. Kids were playing, cheerleaders were practicing, jocks cornering a poor nerd for answers in their homework somewhere, a angry Swiss shooting bullets at a streaking Italian who was calling out for Ludwig's help and you might expect Gilbert Beilschmidt with his two best friends, raiding the campus as the infamous gang known as the Bad Touch Trio.

But sadly no, he's not. There's no sign of a yellow chick on top of tufts of white hair, the scent of fine French wine or the sweet voice of a Spaniard singing and 'serenading' some girls. Instead, there's a French boy irritating a British and a Seychellois, a Spaniard serenading a Belgian and a Filipina with a grumpy Italian at the background, having a tomato ready to throw at him and what about the Prussian? ...uhhh... well, no sign of a yellow chick on top of tufts of white hair.

Where is Gilbert?

Oh wait there he is, running around with his brother to follow a certain Hungarian who running around the campus, following the notes the two brothers have scattered around the campus that was all in the Prussian's awesome plan.

"I didn't know Elizaveta can run this fast!"Volkner gasped for air as quietly as he could as he hides behind a locker near the Music room and watches Elizaveta carefully go inside the Music Room. Ah, the Hungarian's name was Elizaveta Hedervary and is someone that have topped Gilbert's Revenge list of course, tied with an Austrian bastard whose name is Roderich Edelstein.

"Shh! The awesome me runs faster than her! Anyway, the love letter thingy should work!" Oh yes, indeed, a love letter. The love letter is the reason why Elizaveta waste time and energy to run around the campus and look for the sender of the letter.

But the start is really a few days ago, when it was Sunday.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning, a perfect morning for Volkner to cram on his homework and essays, a perfect morning for Ludwig to push his brothers on doing their homework and scolding Volkner for not doing it earlier and Gilbert to do his work on his own and not copy his and a perfect morning for the very awesome Gilbert to-<p>

"Volky!" –trespass his little brother's room, shouting in the house and having no care in the world if he's going to get caught copying his brother's work and get him and his brother in trouble for it. He is the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt after all. Volkner placed his finished homework aside and looked at loud albino. Ludwig was just around as well, sighing in disappointment before going downstairs.

"What?" Gilbert's red eyes glint as he laughed his 'Kesese' and ruffling the mop of hair Volkner took the trouble of taming without hair gel (because the way Ludwig wears hair gel is weird).

"I found a way to set Elizaveta and Roderich up! And it's just so awesomely foolproof!" Gilbert's chest was pumped with pride and his eyes glinting. He thought of the plan the whole Saturday and he just knew that the plan was foolproof. And besides, his plans are -coughselfproclaimedcough- awesome. Volkner raised his brows at his brother, wondering what it could be.

"And that is...?" Gilbert smirked at his brother and Volkner gulped. Obviously, this can't be good.

"Write a love letter!"

At that day, Volkner's face has temporarily become pale and is suspected that Gilbert puts beer in his cereals.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and as usually, kids were playing, cheerleaders were practicing, jocks were cornering a nerd and somehow, Gilbert and Volkner found themselves in the school's library; grudgingly forcing themselves to read the romantic novels and classics and stomach it all. Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday (that's 5 days) and not a single romantic line can be thought of! It wasn't the two brothers' fault that they weren't romantically inclined, it wasn't their fault they had such a bad reputation that the librarian was itching on kicking them out and it was certainly not Gilbert's fault that he's just too awesome to read these icky, not awesome romantic novels and classics.<p>

"This is Antonio's job! Being romantic is that twit's thing!"It wasn't Gilbert's thing to call best friends twits and idiots but he's just too angry to watch what he's saying. 30 minutes of read the not awesome, disgusting (insert cuss here) manage to affect his temper and patience. Volkner, on the other hand, had his blood going out of his face, making him look pale and sick. It wasn't their fault they couldn't handle such romantic things.

The librarian glared at them for the 25th time, itching to get the telephone, call their brother Ludwig and make sure that Ludwig drags them out. Gilbert had been breaking the golden rule of all libraries.

"Shhh! You'll drag me down if you keep muttering like that!"Volkner whispered, looking of his shoulder for a quick look on the librarian. He gulped as he saw the stone cold glare and quickly turns his head back on the very descriptive book. Gilbert ignored this as he lazily reads the page of the book.

"Wow, Gilbert Beilschmidt and Volkner Beilschmidt in the library and actually reading. This is a first!"Gilbert looked up to see a boy with a mop of sandy blonde hair, bushy brows and green eye. By that way he spoke, it was obvious he was British. Gilbert knows that the boy if a friend of Volkner and he reminds him of another boy in his class...

"Hey, Toby..."Gilbert looked as Volkner as Volkner waved with no enthusiasm at all. Raising his brows, he turned to the British boy.

"Who are you again?" Gilbert asked, boredom dripping in his tone. The sandy blonde sighed.

"Toby Victor Kirkland, that's my name. It seems that even if I went to your house a couple of times, you wouldn't remember my name." Gilbert twitched with irritation as the young British introduce himself. He's always been irritated with the Arthur Kirkland and he's going to show how irritated he is by glaring at what seems to be a young duplicate of him.

...

...

...

Wait. An. Awesome. Minute.

Gilbert smirked at the young British boy, holding his shoulder to prevent him from running and laughed his famous (or should I say Infamous) 'Kesese'. Toby gulped, trying to squirm his way out of the albino's grasp.

"How would you feel about having to write an awesome love letter?"

* * *

><p>So long flashback short, Gilbert didn't really write the letter, instead, he blackmailed a young British boy to do so. And this brings us back to the Friday when Gilbert had dropped the letter to Elizaveta's locker at dismissal time. It was in his awesome plan that they make her run around to make her too tired to kick the brothers' sorry asses black and blue. Hah! Foolproof indeed! Gilbert went closer to the door of the Music Room, where Roderich and Elizaveta are currently in, and leaned closer to the door to hear their conversation.<p>

Elizaveta Hedervary looked at the Austrian as she showed him the love letter that she found in her locker. Roderich Edelstein gave her a confused looked, glancing at her and the letter she was holding.

"So what brings you here, Elizaveta?" Roderich politely asked as his violet eyes continues to glance back and forth from Elizaveta and the love letter. Elizaveta puffed her cheeks before breathing sharply.

"You should know! You sent me this!" Elizaveta went closer to Roderich to give him the love letter. Roderich raised his brows.

"I sent what?" Elizaveta nodded.

"You sent me this letter. It had your name in it." Outside, Gilbert was pumping his fists. Putting the Austrian's name was all part of his awesome plan as well. Roderich looked at the letter again before...

"W-what? You think I wrote that…"Roderich tried to keep his voice calm down.

"Well, it has your name!" Elizaveta sighed. Roderich went closer to Elizaveta, closing the already short distance the two had.

"E-Elizaveta, you know so well that I'm not very good with words but..." He holds her cheeks with her two hand and leaned forward so that his forehead was touching Elizaveta's. Considering how close their faces were, Elizaveta couldn't help but blush. Roderich continued.

"But I am rather good with action..." Before Roderich could even do anything, a loud sound was heard and an oof. Elizaveta snapped out of whatever daze she was and turned to glare at a certain albino appeared, slumped on the floor and cursing at the opened door and a certain platinum blonde was just behind, gulping.

* * *

><p>"Foolproof, huh..." Volkner muttered as Ludwig handed him the icepack to place on his black eye. After getting caught by Elizaveta and Roderich, the details of what happened after that was all a blur or too violently for them to even want to remember. Gilbert game him a mischievous grin.<p>

"Yeah but that ain't going to stop the awesome me!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I decided to revise this chapter. I don't know, I don't really write first person POV very well.<p>

Toby Victor Kirkland is my OC!London. I choose the name cause it's cute.


	3. Fairy Pair!

_Out of ideas. I, the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, am out of ideas! Apparently, the beating of that not as awesome as me Elizaveta was so violent…I couldn't think of a new idea. A week passed, and yeah Liz still wouldn't talk to me or she'll grip on the frying pan she carries as soon as I walk in 10 meters radius. And the bastard, Roderich, didn't even bow down to me! Ugh! I can't believe my 'Awesome Plan Number 1' didn't hook them up yet! Argh! How frustrating! _

_So, while I think of ideas, I'm hanging out with Francis and Antonio doing what we, The Awesome Bad Touch Trio, are really, really good at; pulling of pranks on people (students and teachers), flirting with girls, making messes, flirting with more girls, raiding the school and flirting with more girls. That's how awesome we are! Anyway, we're in the middle of pranking that Brit in our class. Yeah, his name's Arthur Kirkland...not awesome as my name, right? Anyway, we're pranking him since Francis is so in to it. Plus, it's free period and we don't have anything else to do. _

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!" A scream of what seems to be out of terror was heard in the janitor's room and a low 'honhonhon' was heard as well. A Prussian was there, just outside the closed Janitor's room, laughing his infamous Kesese and a Spaniard smiling, having no care in the world what was going on in the janitor's closet and was looking at girls again. The door of the room banged 3 times and another terror-filled scream was heard.

_Kesese! We got him to go to the janitor's closet...where Francis is waiting; wearing nothing but that rose he uses to cover his bit. Kesese! This is my idea, by the way!_

"Honhonhon, you would look so much better without ze clothes, Arthuuuuur!"The door banged again and screams was filling the hall were the janitor's room, a low chuckle of 'honhonhon' has also filled the hall and almost everyone that was in the hall was too scared to pass across the janitor's room. The screams had gotten louder for 15 seconds.

"YOU WANKER, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY CLOTHES AND ME! STOP THAT!" Before any scream was heard, Francis was hurled out of the room, landing on Gilbert and Antonio, effectively breaking the door, knocking out the Bad Touch Trio and saving Arthur from the demonic hands of the perverted French that he uses to strip and grope people.

"WHAT THE FUCK! WHAT'S THE THING POKING ME LE- DUDE! FRANCIS! GROSS!"Gilbert shouted, feeling the French's erection against his leg. Well, that one more clothing he's going to burn later. Francis just laughed his infamous 'honhonhon' again as he rolls off to the side. Arthur was looking at mid-air...or so that's what Gilbert, Francis and Antonio sees it. What Arthur was really looking at was a troll. Gilbert turned his head just to see a boy with blonde hair and an independent floating curl.

"Are you alright, Arthur?" Lukas Bondevik, the blonde asked. Looking at Arthur; who was now redoing the buttons of his uniform. Francis had more skill at stripping than an octopus it seems.

"Oh... Um... Takk, Lukas." England replied, remembering a few Norwegian words he'd learned from one of the books he read, and blushed. Gilbert got up; swatting the dirt he got from lying on the floor and looked at his Norwegian classmate. But before the Prussian could even say anything, a familiar loud voice boomed.

"EHHH! ARTHUR'S RESCUED ALREADY! BUT I'M THE HERO! I SHOULD RESCUE HIM!"Alfred Jones appeared with a soda at one hand and a hamburger at another. Arthur sighed and Lukas just shook his head. Gilbert was glancing from Arthur to Lukas to Alfred, while Antonio was helping Francis get up and dress up back before the principal would call them for the 4th time this day.

This is far more awkward than Gilbert cares to admit.

And just in time, the bell tower of the school rang, telling every student that it's finally lunchtime. Alfred quickly ran to the cafeteria, saying something about spare ribs being served. Arthur followed the American and Lukas went as well. Gilbert then felt his stomach grumble.

"Kesese! It's lunch! Let's go and get some lunch money from a freshman!" Gilbert said, looking at his two friends who simply smiled in agreement.

* * *

><p>At the cafeteria, Arthur is sitting with Alfred as usual and...is, well, daydreaming. Yes, Arthur Kirkland was daydreaming. Not just any ordinary daydream, but a daydream about a certain Norwegian. Yes, the same Norwegian that saved him from the horrible clutches of the Bad Touch Trio. The daydreaming didn't start just today, no; he's been dreaming about the boy for sometime now. Alfred looked up from his lunch just to see a very uncomforting -in his opinion- sight. Feeling worried and uncomfortable, he grabbed the nearest book (which was his world history book) and hit him on the face with it.<p>

"Wake up, man! What's up with ya'?" Arthur glared at Alfred and gritted his teeth at the American but Alfred still saw that deep blush the young British had on his face.

"I-I'm fine!" Alfred smirked.

"Really? What's with that blush on your face?"

"IT'S NOTHING!" Arthur snapped. Alfred grinned.

"Aww, shucks, bro! I didn't know you'd daydream about me!"

"Wha- NO! IT'S NOT YOU!" Alfred saw how Arthur stole a glance at something behind him. Quickly looking over his shoulder, Alfred saw Lukas Bondevik punching Mathias Densen as they were walking at their direction.

Alfred has not put 2 and 2 together.

"Yo, Lukas! Mathias!" Alfred waved at them, Mathias waved back and Lukas just looked at him before looking at Arthur. Arthur blushed as he looks back at Lukas.

"H-hello, Arthur…Alfred."Lukas said, still looking at Arthur.

There was a pregnant silence after that, no one dare spoke and after five minutes, Mathias dramatically rolled his eyes and elbowed the Norwegian.

"Get some balls and ask hi-" Before the Dane can even finish his sentence, he was kicked in his nether regions by the Norwegian, an 'oof' came out of his mouth and he's now trying to prevent tears falling out of his eyes as he endures the pain Lukas had given him. Lukas cleared his throat and a blush strewn across his face.

"Arthur, why don't we…go out…this weekend…?" Once the question was asked, Arthur instantly went to daydreaming state again. Alfred found this uncomforting again and, again, grabbing the nearest book he can find (which was, again, his world history book) and hit the daydreaming Brit back to reality.

"Dude! Just say yes!" At this, Arthur blushed and coughed.

"S-sure! This weekend sounds fun!"

* * *

><p>That night, Gilbert was shocked when it was Volkner who decided to trespass his bedroom. Volkner looked at him with disbelief and a bit shocked, Gilbert looked at him with a confused and questioning face.<p>

"You do know Lukas asked Arthur out this lunch time, right?"

_Kesese! At that night, I found out that after that prank we pulled on Arthur and Lukas magically rescued him, by lunch time Lukas asked Arthur out and, well, BOOM! The whole school's talking about them! Ohhh! So that's why I heard something like the 'Fairy Pair' or something like that. Well, apparently, Volky said that the school called them that because they both claim to see fairies, trolls and unico-Cough! Ugh, the 'U' word… That word is too girly and not awesome for me to say._

"Ehh, they'll get along just fine!" Gilbert assured Volkner as he drinks the last amount of his beer (Yeah, he can drink beer in school days because he's awesome just like that). Volkner sighed, grabbing the beer bottle as soon as the amount has been drained, and went downstairs to the kitchen.

_Kesese! So Arthur and Lukas eh? Wonder how did that happened!_

* * *

><p>Fairy Pair! Yeah, the awesome pairing of England and Norway! Yeah~ Hmmm, I have to change the character filters because it's not centered on Austria and Hungary but Prussia...why couldn't there be an OC character filter? Oh well... Anyway, It'll be a blend of Yaoi, Yuri and Het. That's Hetalia for you! So, what do you think I should do next? Oh and my writing? I might revise...<p>

Oh and Takk is Norwegian for Thanks.

Oh and Thanks AddictedToMuzic! You helped me big time! Hehe! So I guess I dedicate this chapter to you!


	4. The School's Reactions

This is from Volkner's Point Of View. This really has no pattern because I think Gilbert is really the main

oh well.

* * *

><p><em>Hey, there. This is Ralph-Volkner Beilschmidt speaking. Gilbert calls me Volky, Ludwig calls me Ralph and most people call me Volkner but you can call me anything that not offensive. I'll tell you more about myself. My height is 5'7", I have platinum blond hair, my eyes are baby blue, I'm 16 and I love beer. But hey, I'm German, what can you say? Plus, my brothers love beer as well. Anyway, it's been a week after the prank Gil and his pals did to Arthur and well, Lukas and Arthur have been started going out. I'll tell you how everyone seems to be taking the news of the 'Fairy Pair' in the school, mostly are well... Trust me, it's worthwhile. <em>

**Reaction No. 1: Gilbert Beilschmidt and Ludwig Beilschmidt (Ralph-Volkner's big brothers.) **

"Kesese! They'll be just fine, right Ludwig?" Gilbert looked at his younger but taller brother. Ludwig sighed.

"Yes, they'll get along just fine..."

"Alright, now...WHO'S UP FOR BEER! LUDDY'S TREAT!"

"What!"

**Reaction No. 2: Tino ****Väinämöinen ('Wife' of Berwald ****Oxenstierna, one of ****Lukas's friends****) **

"I think it's great that Lukas is dating someone like Arthur." Tino said as he placed his books in his locker. Volkner shook his head.

"You seem to take this well..." Tino turned his head to look at Volkner as he puts and grabs his books.

"Why not? It makes Lukas's happy. And I think Arthur's a good match for him..." Volkner raised his eyebrows.

"Like you and your 'husband'?"

"Don't call him that!"

**Reaction No. 3: Berwald Oxenstierna (One of Lukas's friend. 'Husband' of Tino.)**

Berwald looked at Volkner and blinked 3 times before turning on his back and shouting 'Wife' at Tino's direction. Volkner looked and blinked at the direction Berwald went before sighing.

"Rude..."

**Reaction No. 4: Francis Bonnefoy and Mathias Densen**

"Honhonhon, finally, a sign that Arthur's sexually active!" Francis said as he sips his wine. Volkner shook his head and looked at the wine.

"...How on earth did you get the in the school?" Then suddenly, a strong hand slapped the young German's back.

"All he needs was to get some balls to-" Lukas appeared and kicked the Dane on the nether regions.

**Reaction No. 5:** **Logan MacDowell, Aaron O'Neilson, Calan Vaughan, Toby Victor Kirkland and Peter Kirkland (Siblings of Arthur Kirkland.)**

"Hahaha! That's great for that little lad!" Logan said as he turned his head to look at the two boys at his back. Aaron and Calan both laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Finally, someone that sees magical creatures is dating Arthur!" Aaron said, Volkner sighed and Calan nodded.

"Still, I don't know why Peter can't see them..." Suddenly a small thud was heard and Peter Kirkland appeared with Toby Victor Kirkland.

"What! Luke is dating the British jerk or jerks! But why?" Peter pouted. Volkner scratched his head.

"But he's your brother..."

"He's the British jerk of jerks!" Volkner sighed in defeat.

"Bloody hell! I can't believe this! I was..." Toby trailed off as he taps his chin, thinking. Volkner looked at his friend noticing how he trailed off, and narrowed his eyes on the boy. Logan, Aaron and Calan did the same.

"You were...?" Toby cleared his throat.

"I was expecting it would be Alfred but..." Again, the four narrowed their eyes.

"But...?" Toby blushed in embarrassment and whack Volkner with the booklet he was holding.

"Geez, I'm fine with whoever dates my brother, 'kay?"

**Reaction No. 6: Feliciano Vargas and Kiku Honda. **

"Ve~ that's great for Arthur! He'll be happier! Right, Kiku?" The Italian looked at Kiku, who was nodding with hesitation.

"Arthur-kun wouldn't be lonely anymore." Kiku said as Volkner watched Feliciano eat the pasta he was holding.

"Ve~"

**Reaction No. 7: Ivan Braginski**

Ivan looked at the young German with those purple eyes and Volkner gulped. Suddenly, the atmosphere was filled with auras Volkner never imagined, which was obviously coming from the Russian in front of him.

"Kolkolkol..." Volkner gulped. Gilbert had told him what the chant means...

"Big brother! Let's get married!" The auras went away and the Russian was now hiding under his table.

"N-Natalia...Go away..."

Volkner took this chance to get away.

**Reaction No. 8: Elizaveta Hedervary. **

Volkner covered his face with his books and braced himself for the worst. Elizaveta was still mad at him for helping Gilbert set her and Roderich up (Yeah, but Volkner knows it was mostly because Gilbert and him interrupted them before they could even kiss.)

"Don't hit me..." Volkner whimpered. Elizaveta sighed before grabbing the books away from the German's face.

"I'm not going to hit you!" Volkner sighed.

"Isn't it weird that Lukas and Arthur hooked up?" Elizaveta smiled.

"It's cute anyway."

**Reaction No. 9: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino Vargas, Arisa Fernandez Carriedo**

"It's great for Arthur! Right, Arisa?" Antonio hugged the Filipina. Arisa blushed a little.

"Ehhh, yeah, sure. Kuya Arthur seems happy." Volkner looked at the mad Italian at back.

"YOU SICK TOMATO BASTARD! ARISA HAS THE SAME NAME AS YOU AND YOU'RE FLIRTING WITH HER?" Lovino shouted but Antonio didn't seem to be hurt at all.

"Aww, you're so cute when you're jealous, Lovi~" Lovino snorted.

"LIKE HELL I WOULD BE JEALOUS!"

Volkner slowly took one step back...before turning his back and started running.

_Yeah, it's quite worthwhile for me... OH WAIT! I SAVED THE BEST FOR LAST! _

**Reaction No. 10: Alfred F. Jones and Emil Thomassen.**

Alfred walked alongside his Icelandic friend, smiling as laughing, with a few butterflies in his stomach. The young German was just behind, feeling a bit like a third wheel with them.

"Alfred, I was thinking I would come over to your house to study for that big math test. What about you, Volkner?" Emil said, Alfred smiled and Volkner just watched them.

"I can't...Ludwig made me sign a contract about going straight back home after school."

"Sure!" The American beamed, ignoring the rejection of German. Emil stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes bulging out.

"Huh? What's wro-" Alfred too, stood there in shock, how glasses sliding down his nose as he stared at the Fairy Pair walk into the hall in front of them. Volkner, not wanting to bump at the two, stopped.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Emil yelled, seeing their hands entangled together. Alfred and Emil were fuming. They didn't like the pair at all. They looked at each other before storming up in front of the Fairy Pair.

"Oh, hello, Emil..." Lukas sighed, his face emotionless as usual.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BROS OVER HOES?" Emil shouted and this caused everyone else to jump.

"ARTHUR'S NO HOE! Well, he's now Lukas's bitch but hey!"Alfred shouted back. Lukas and Arthur sweat dropped...looking at their little brothers (in Arthur's case, there should be air quotes) and Volkner just watched.

"But still! This totally upsets me!" Lukas and Arthur looked at each other, nodding. The pair turned their backs on their brothers and started walking. Fortunately, their brothers didn't even notice.

"And now, Luke would be too busy with Arthur! I'll get lonely! What will I do this weekend?" Alfred scratched his head.

"Then go to the arcades with me and Volkner this weekend! We'll have fun!" Volkner coughed. Did...did the dense American just asked Emil out? Technically yes... Emil rubbed his chin.

"S-sure!"The Icelandic replied, Volkner sighed.

"Sorry, Alfred, but I can't...I have to do my homework. Ludwig makes me do them." Alfred frowned.

"Ludwig makes you do nothing but homework."

"That's not true! He makes me do chores, good deeds-"Emil chuckled.

"That's enough..."

**A WEEK LATER.**

_HOLY CRAP, YOU COULD NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED! ALFRED AND EMIL HOOKED UP! They told me that they hooked up while going on the most unromantic date in the whole world, yeah, their arcade weekend. Apparently, it just came to them..._

_I never really thought what would happened if I went with them._

* * *

><p>Logan MacDowell is my Scotland...You noticed that his last name isn't Kirkland, well, it's because the whole America-Canada thing. Some of Scotland's culture is different from England is some of it is the way of their last names. This goes the same for Northern Ireland and Wales<p>

Aaron O'Neilson is my Northern Ireland.

Calan Vaughan is my Wales.

Arisa Fernandez Carriedo is my Philippines. You noticed she shared the name of Spain but that's only because Spain named her. And it's kinda funny how people react on Spain flirting with her and being affectionate when she has that same name.

Yeah, AmericaxIceland. Bam!


	5. Maple!

_Kesese! Gilbert Beilschmidt here, in the not-very-awesome library! Kesese! That's right I went to the library and you ask why I'm going there. To (1) look at naked pictures of girls in NatGeo books and (2) cause some huge awesome mess there. No harm, really. Besides, I'm still out of ideas. Damn Francis! He left me just to flirt with that Filipina that shares the same name as Antonio! Damn Antonio! He left me just to fend off Francis from the same Filipina! Anyway, guess what I saw? The new power couple of the week! None other than that Alfred F. Jones and Emil Thomassen! They were doing what couples would do…in the most isolated part of a library… where no one but the awesome me know… Yeah, the awesome me saw them in an intense make-out session! So intense that they didn't even notice the awesome me watching them. _

Gilbert's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out of his sockets as he let out dry gasp. Emil jumped by surprise and this caused Alfred to stop. The couple faced the albino who looked like he was ready to hit the floor, unconscious. But instead of falling like dead weight and twitch, Gilbert started laughing like a maniac and wiping the tears that were already forming.

"Kesese! That was definitely better than flipping through NatGeo books for naked girls! Whoa!" Gilbert said as he wiped more tears and lean on the shelves for support. Emil blushed and tried his best to hide it. Alfred's reaction was rather violent, showing what he really feels about Gilbert interrupting them; punching Gilbert straight on the face.

"How long have you been watching?" Alfred asked as he shakes the hand he used to slug the albino.

"Kesese! Not very long! I gotta admit! You guys are impressive! Still not stripping each other!" Gilbert touched his sore cheek and covered his bleeding nose with his handkerchief. Emil blushed, if possible, even harder.

"With all the making out, you're bound to strip each other! Hey, did you know that there are security cameras here?" Emil's blush was gone as Alfred and Emil both looked at the figure that was behind Gilbert and didn't respond. Gilbert, being Gilbert, did not notice this and continued teasing.

"Eh, as much as it was fun watching you guys, I prefer girl on girl, you know that?" Still no respond, Gilbert looked at the couple and raised his brow.

"Oi, what are you looking at?"

"Why don't you turn around, Mr. Beilschmidt?" Gilbert snorted.

"Please, Mr. Beilschmidt is Lu..." Gilbert trailed off after realizing that it was librarian. Gilbert slowly and dramatically turned around. He saw the librarian, with Arthur and Lukas just behind her. Gilbert gulped, hooked his finger on his collar and pulled it loose. Lukas and Arthur looked at Emil and Alfred.

"What the bloody hell, Alfred? Seriously? The library?" Arthur shouted and this gained him a glare from the librarian.

"Whaaaat? Francis tried to do it with you in the janitor's closet." Alfred replied. Gilbert saw the crowd forming behind Arthur and Lukas, watching everything that's happening to them right now.

"That was...THAT WAS AGAINST MY WILL! And besides, Lukas saved before that bloody frog could even unbutton my uniform!" Lukas placed a hand on the Englishman's shoulder, stopping him from yelling any further. Arthur calmed down and held Lukas' hand.

"Emil... Arthur's right. Seriously, the library? I thought I taught you better than that..." Lukas said, being calm and emotionless as usual. Emil blushed again and scratched his head.

"L-Lukas, we weren't going to go that far!" Emil said softly but it was loud enough for Alfred, Gilbert, Lukas, Arthur and the others to hear. Gilbert laughed like a maniac again.

_Kesese! Anyway, I guess you guys can figure out what happened next. Yeah, we all got sent to detention (Emil, Alfred and the awesome me) and I think that the not-very-awesome librarian had official banned the awesome me from that not-very-awesome library. That's cool; my awesomeness is too much for the library to handle anyway! Kesese! Anyway, in detention, I saw Antonio with that Southern Italian. Apparently, they're here because they fought over the Filipina again, leaving Francis to flirt endlessly with the Filipina. Kesese! It's actually weird to see Antonio flirt with her because they share the same name! _

_Detention is usually a time for bad kids to do nothing. For awesome kids like me, it's time for me to sit back and sleep. Kesese! *snore* _

Somewhere in the school, you could see a blonde Frenchman flirting and groping a brunette Filipina.

"Arisa, _l'amour_, why don't you go out with moi~?" Francis said, kissing the Filipina's hand. Arisa pulled her hand away from Francis.

"What? No way! _Kuya_ Antonio and _Kuya_ Lovino said that I shouldn't go on dates with you!"

"But they're not here, are they?"

"Yeah..._pero_ the last time when you went on a date, I heard you groped Vivian...in front of her house! So, no, I won't go on a date with you." Arisa firmly said as she looked straight at the Frenchman. Lovino specifically told her not to stay with Francis, or else something horrible would happen.

Francis's eyes went blank and a gush of wind blew (the school doesn't have half the intention to close the windows).

"Zat's too bad, Arisa." Arisa then felt a pang of guilt and patted the Frenchman's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad! I may not like you like a lover but I still like you as a friend!" Arisa said before turning around to go to her locker. Francis was just standing there, looking at the direction where Arisa went.

It just so happen that they were at the same hall where the same janitor's room the Bad Touch Trio used to prank Arthur and it just so happens that a certain Canadian, who's name is Matthew Williams, was just walking down the hall when the Frenchman spotted him.

"Mattie!" And to say that France moves on quickly is the new understatement of the year. He moves on faster than lightning could even strike. Francis quickly tackles Matthew and both went straight to the janitor's room.

"Maple!" Matthew squeaked out as they both landed on the supplies. Francis kicked the door shut and cuddled the Canadian. Matthew blushed harder.

"Mattie~ _tu m'aimes, hein_?" Francis asked as he cuddled the Canadian even more.

"_Oui, Je t'aime_…" Matthew whispered.

_Finally! Detention is over! Kesese! Someone not very awesome woke me up from my sleep. Anyway, guess who was waiting for detention to be over? The same Filipina that Antonio and Lovino were and are still fighting over. Kesese, yeah, I saw them fighting just when I woke up. _

"That French bastard asked you out! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM BASTARDS! LIKE HIM!" Lovino shouted, pointing at Antonio, and everyone in the hall all turned their heads to look at the three.

"You didn't say yes, did you, Arisa?" Antonio asked, ignoring the statement Lovino shouted earlier. Arisa shook her head.

"Of course I said no! Kuya, you said so yourself! I shouldn't go on dates with that guy!" Arisa said. Antonio grinned and hugged the Filipina.

"You listened to me! As a reward, let me kiss you!" Lovino (weakly) punched the Spaniard.

"YOU BASTARD! DON'T TOUCH HER! AND DON'T KISS HER!"

"Kesese! So what happened to Francis?" Gilbert said, leaning on the wall and grinning. Arisa tapped her chin, as if thinking.

"_Hindi ko alam_…though, I heard something like 'maple' and a loud crash." Silence came after that and Gilbert blinked.

…

…

…

Gilbert jumped and finally shouted "HOLY CRAP! MATTHEW!"

"Who?" Antonio, Arisa and Lovino tilted their head.

"MATTHEW! HOLY CRAP! WE HAVE TO FIND MATTHEW!"

_Kesese! When Arisa led the three of us to the same janitor's room, I couldn't help but laugh and look! Antonio's laughing with me! I'm starting to think that this janitor's room is very sentimental for Francis. I mean, first Arthur and now…Poor Matthew… Well, we're breaking in! No matter how awkward it is to see your best friend doing your other best friend. Yeah, I care for Mattie. _

"Francis!" Gilbert shouted as he kicks the door open, revealing a couple in an intense make-out session. Antonio and Arisa just looked at the albino, blinked and sweat dropped as Lovino crossed his arms and puffed his cheeks.

…_What is it today? Intense-Make-Out-Sessions-For-The-Awesome-Gilbert-To-Watch Day? I'm starting to get sick with all this…_

"We could have just used the door knob, you know that?" Antonio said as he scratches his head. Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"But that would be boring! This is more awesome!" Francis rolled over to the side, revealing a flustered and dishevelled Matthew.

"Francis! You just can't bang Matthew here! Get a bed…a room!" Gilbert said and Francis just flashed them a cheeky grin.

"We will…later! Right, Mattie?" Francis, Gilbert, Antonio, and Arisa turned their heads at the Canadian.

"Ehhh…"

_Kesese! Wow, Francis and Matthew! Well, he does move on really, really fast. What's with couples popping up like daisies? Huh! It's weird but that doesn't matter! I still have an Austrian bastard to hook up with a violent Hungarian!_

* * *

><p>Translations! (P.S. I used Google translate. So their translations, not mine!)<p>

l'amour- Love

tu m'aimes, hein? - 'you love me, right?'

Oui, Je t'aime. - 'Yes, I love you.'

Kuya- 'Big' brother in this case.

Pero- 'But'

Hindi ko alam- 'I don't know'

I guess that's all in this chapter. Uhhh, AddictedToMuzic has been helping me out! So give kudos! And uhh... Hmm...I guess that's all? More Fairy Pair and whatever name you guys can come up with for America and Iceland coming right up. Oh and By the way, I like PruCan more than Franada but Eh, whatever, after writing this and watching a certain vid, I find it cute as well.


	6. Omake: How Snakes Mate

_Ding Dong._

Gilbert rubbed his eyes and turned his head to look at their front door. It was Saturday morning; Gilbert was making his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast, Volkner was in the living room, sitting there on the carpeted floor and watching another documentary channel, Ludwig was out to get some groceries (potatoes, German wurst, beer, etc) and will be back whenever. It was... just another typical Saturday.

_Ding Dong._

Gilbert and Volkner were now blinking at the door, neither having the intention to get up, open the door, and look at whoever the punk is for 5 seconds before slamming the door at the punk's face. Gilbert looked at Volkner, pointing to the door.

_Ding Dong._

"Get that, would ya'?" Volkner scowled, got on his feet and made his way to the front door. Gilbert rubbed his eye and yawned as he reached out for the bowl. He about to reach for the box of cereals when he heard a familiar 'valley girl' accent coming from the door.

"Like, omigod, Volkner! You don't mind if, like, me and Toris to stay here for the meanwhile, right?" Volkner looked at the pair that was in front of his door. In front of him was Feliks Lukasiewicz, a boy from Poland, is known to be the cross-dresser of the school and Toris Laurinaitis, a boy from Lithuania, is the constant companion of Feliks. Volkner just blinked at them and was debating with himself if he should slam the door now or not.

"Err...Uh...Well..." Before Volkner could even think of a respond, Feliks pushed him aside and went straight to take a seat on the couch. Toris sighed and rubbed his nape as he looks at Volkner.

"Sorry about that...he can be like that..." Volkner chuckled as he and Toris watches Feliks flipping his blonde hair to the side as he watches the documentary show about snakes.

"Hey, come on in." Volkner stepped aside and allowed Toris to go in the house. Toris smiled before stepping in.

"Like, omigod, Volk! You totally watch these shows?" Feliks said, pointing to the Television screen and faced Volkner; who was taking his original seat. Toris took his seat on the couch; beside Feliks.

"Yeah, I watch these shows... Gilbert just watches with me if there's naked girls or animals hunting animals..." As the last 'animal' came out of Volkner's lips, Gilbert appeared, covering his mouth with some cloth and milk was spilled at his clothes. He looked at Feliks then to his brother.

"What the hell? Volky, why didn't you slam the door? I hate this guy!" Feliks rolled his eyes as he flips his hair again.

"The feeling is, like, totally mutual. We were just making ourselves comfortable! Right, Liet?" Feliks gently nudged Toris and Toris, in return, sighed.

"I guess so..." Volkner looked at the two then turned his attention to Gilbert.

"I was debating on it but Feliks pushed me aside and well...yeah!" Gilbert opened his mouth to protest again but a loud shriek was heard and this caused Gilbert to close his mouth. Gilbert, Toris and Volkner turned their head to Feliks that was covering his eyes with his fingers. Feliks, despite covering his eyes with his fingers, couldn't help but peek through the gaps and slowly remove his fingers.

"Omigod, those snakes are, like, killing each other." Feliks pointed to the screen of the television. Shown in the television was a scene of two snakes, entwined together and rolling on the ground, making it look like a fight.

"I don't know, Feliks... they look like they're...mating..." Toris said as he and the others continued to watch the scene. An awkward silence filled the air; the four of them have not torn their eyes of the screen and have tilted their heads.

**BANG!**

A bullet went right straight to the television, shattering it into pieces. Feliks and Toris jumped, Volkner had a heart attack and Gilbert looked at the smoking gun in the hands of Vash Zwingli. Behind him was his little sister, Lili Zwingli.

"What the hell were you guys watching!" Feliks giggled (yes, giggled) and flipped his blonde hair once again.

"We were watching snakes get it on!"

"Getting it on?" Lili oh-so-innocently asked, tilting her head a little. Feliks giggled even more.

"Yeah! They were having-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! LILI DOESN'T HAVE TO KNOW!" Vash pointed the gun at Feliks; cutting Feliks off.

"What the fuck, Vash! Ludwig's going to kill us when he sees this!" Gilbert shouted, glaring at Vash as he pointed at the damaged Television. Volkner was lying on the floor, praying to the Lord to spare him from Ludwig's rage. Feliks just flipped his blonde hair and Toris just shocked his head and sighed. Vash put down his gun and Lili, well, Lili just looked at the damaged electronic.

…

…

…

"I'm home! Gilbert! Ralph! Whatever shenanigans you did, you better confess now!" Ludwig gently pushed Vash aside and looked at the…once television. Gilbert gulped and Volkner prayed faster. Feliks got up from the couch and pulled Toris up.

"Well, we'll be going now!" Feliks dragged Toris out of the house. Vash kept his gun and took Lili's hand.

"We'll be going as well! Oi, give my pistol back! I use that to shoot that streaking Italian!" Vash said as he started walking back to his house, bringing Lili along.

Ludwig looked at the broken television, the corners of his lips twitching and his body shaking with rage.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TWO DO!"

* * *

><p>Yeah, I couldn't think of this a LietxPoland thing but oh well... Do you think I should make Poland call Lithuania 'Liet'? you know because he came from Lithuania...<p>

The most random thing I typed but oh well...

AddictedToMuzic is helping me so be sure to give kudos! And read her fics!

I couldn't think of a way to stir the chapter back to AusHun so that'll be next chapter. I guess I just need to type something...

I just thought of this last night and well, I shared it with my friend AddictedToMuzic (GUYS! READ HER FICS!)


	7. I'M SORRY!

**Hello readers! **

**Anyway, I decided to abandon this fic. Why? Because I made the couples progress too fast. I mean, I think Norway and England should get along first and I was rushing when I was writing it. I planned the ending already but I wrote the plot to early (Second Chapter! Ugh!)Yeah, the way I wrote it sucks. **

**Yes, I flame my own work. But the grammar was great, thanks to AddictedToMuzic (Read her fic, guys!) **

**So, I'm sorry.**

**Don't worry, the couples will stay and some more will appear. And ugh, it completely keeps moving away from the plot I wanted. I couldn't shift my story back to AusHun. It gotten hard and I wrote chapters sooo distant away from the main couple. **

**And so, I'll revise this only, it won't center of AusHun but other things as well. It's for the best and I hope it would be far more easier to write. I won't delete this story yet. Since it's sort of a base for me. Well, some parts are. **

**As a treat to Fairy Pair shippers, I'll post a fic for Norway's Constitution/Birthday on the day itself (May 17). Though, it's not really the best I could... it's my birthday gift for Norway. **

**And I shall start posting the revised fic by...Tomorrow as well? I shall see. **

**Good Day and uhh...**

**Happy Norway's Constitution Day (Which is tomorrow, May 17).**


End file.
